disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Padraic Ratigan
Professor Padriac Ratigan is the main antagonist in The Great Mouse Detective, voiced by Vincent Price. Ratigan is responsible for such crimes as "the Big Ben Caper" and "the Tower Bridge Job". A genius criminal mastermind whose ego is matched only by his lust for power, Ratigan's latest insane plan is to kidnap a toymaker, force him to make a robotic duplicate of the queen, and use it to publicly proclaim him king. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong! Only one thing stands in Professor Ratigan's way: "that miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street". Professor Ratigan lives in a secret underground hideout where he has countless henchmen sing his praises, light his cigarettes, and cater to his every evil whim. At the end of the movie, Ratigan finally snaps out in extreme anger, and he shreds his clothing, extends his apparently retractable claws through his gloves, and attempts to kill Basil, slashing at him in an uncontrollable rage, any pretenses of mouse civilization abandoned. The battle ends with Ratigan falling to his death off of Big Ben. Although he is a rat, he hates being called one (preferring the description of a "big mouse"), as rats have a reputation of being base, dirty creatures. To eliminate any possible signs of lower breeding, he presents himself as a sophisticated dandy, sporting a full black tuxedo with a pink and purple cravat, white opera gloves (like the kind worn by Mickey Mouse), a black and red cape (similar to Count Dracula's) and a gold cigar holder. He also has pet cat named Felicia, whom he adores, and therefore he treats her with love and respect since Felicia is loyal to him. Like all the greatest villains, Ratigan has a taste for the theatrical and has a tendency for throwing himself into melodramatic poses and giving lengthy and verbose speeches. Despite this he is prone to explosive bouts of violence, after which he must switch back to dandified persona. Two examples would be feeding a drunk mouse named Bartholomew to his cat (named Felicia) for calling him "the world's greatest rat", and fatally tossing his lead henchman (a peg-legged bat with a crippled wing) off the side of his personal zeppelin to "lighten the load". He is also notable for being the only character played by Vincent Price to have said actor sing. Ratigan was based on Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, Professor Moriarty. He appeared in an episode of House of Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) when he set a trap for Basil, who thwarted it. He ranked #17 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shan Yu but one under Madame Medusa).'' '' Personality Ratigan believes that he is superior to everyone around him and as such he expects the rest of the world to act as a chorus that sings his praises. He loves every minute of being evil, gloating "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty". In addition he has no scruples whatsoever, threatening women, children, old men and even royalty and taking a remorseless pride in his actions. Despite his vicious nature, Ratigan presents himself as a cultured and elegant dandy, but this is only a facade to hide the raging, insane monster within. His henchmen are scared of him for this reason and do their best to please him or experience his wrath. Ratigan's vanity is shown by his pretense at being "a big mouse" when in fact he is a sewer rat. It could be that his insatiable ambition and his expensive tastes are as a result of trying to distance himself from his undesirable background. Trivia * Ratigan was the first Disney villain to sing his own song since Kaa in 1967. * He made a cameo appearance in House of Mouse with Basil and Dr. Dawson when he made a trap for them. He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. * He was based on Professor James Moriarty, the archenemy of Sherlock Holmes. * Ratigan has a similarity with a non-Disney Villain, Madame Mousey from "An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster." They greatly hate being called a rat and lose their tempers when they are called one. However, unlike Ratigan Madame Mousey has a bigger right since she is a french poodle while Ratigan really is a rat. * Ratigan has a similar personality to the non-Disney villain, Princess Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender Both villains are threatening and dangerous while also showing elegant grace; until the end, where they both release their inner monsters and go completely insane, especially when attacking their enemies (Basil for Ratigan, Zuko and Katara for Azula). * Ratigan is also similar to Raleigh the frog in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Both villains are british and neither of them became evil because of a sad past, instead becoming criminals for the pure enjoyment of it. * Ratigan shares a few similarities with Cruella De Vil. They both live in London, smoke cigarette poles, intimidate their henchmen, develop red eyes in the climaxes, and gradually reveal their true personalities: utterly violent and insane. * Ratigan also shares a few traits with Gaston. They both sing songs that praise themselves with their minions joining along, threaten to hurt someone if they don't get what they want, reveal their true natures as violent and insane, fight the protagonists on a high area, and fall to their deaths and are not seen again. A major difference between them, however, is that Ratigan's minions obviously fear him (only continuing with their praising song for Ratigan when he gave the implied threat of feeding them to his cat Felicia if they didn't), while Gaston's minions do not fear him at all. * According to a deleted lyric in World's Greatest Criminal Mind; The Tower Bridge Job involved hurling several innocent mice within the Thames River, and then shooting whoever attempts to come up to the surface. * Vincent Price, the voice of Ratigan, said that doing Ratigan was his favorite role. * The Nostalgia Critic listed Ratigan as Number 7 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list and the best 'funny villain'. His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, also listed him as Number 6 on her "Top 10 Evil Nostalgia Characters" list. Category:Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animals Category:Rich Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Crimes Category:Killer Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Comical Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Defeated villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Small Villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Rats Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Sadistic villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:The Great Mouse Detective villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Villains similar to non-Disney villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Always evil Category:Completely evil Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Smart Idiots Category:The Princess and the Frog Villains Category:Child Murderer